Bat's we thought they last forever
by lindz4567
Summary: Everyone thinks the bats are immortal that no matter what is thrown at them they will find a way to make it through welll they were wrong and they find this out when they go to another dimension.( will include Batfamily) Rated T for Damians mouth
1. dimension hop

**A/N:**

**Ok so i hope you like it let me know what you think at the end**

**Disclaimer: ME no Own i dont own any of this**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"GUYS calm down we will figure out what is going on in a minute but is everyone here and OK?" Nightwing stated as he and the other were looking around in a white room nothing was seen or heard other than the other young hero's in the room.

"Yea I think were all here." Robin replied

This was meet by nods in agreement from all the others in the room

"Ok, now that we know we are all here let's figure out how we even got here in the first place" Nightwing exclaimed

"I thought that our mission was just normal but as we were in the fight but then it change the goons backed off and Klarion and Vandel disappeared next thing i remember we were here" Superboy mention bluntly

"Yeah I think that is what we all remember Supes" Bumblebee said

"OKKKKKKKKKK, so now that we have that covered do any of you have an idea to get out of here since obviously it was Klarion did some magic jumbo and locked us in a room" Beast boy exclaimed displaying that he seriously didn't want to be in that room.

"Lets just try the door and see what happens" Nightwing replied

"Sure Wing-nut like they would just leave the door unlocked so we could leave whenever we want." Batgirl stated as she walked towards the door and turned the handle. She was shocked to find out that the door actually started to open when she pulled the handle.

"Ok scratch that maybe it was a good idea." she said again trying to hide the embarrassment on her face

As the team walked out the door into an unknown area that none of them recognized they knew they were in trouble. But what made it even worse was when the team looked down off the side of the rooftop they were on and seen a Gotham subway system sign they knew that they were definitely in the wrong place.

"guys" Robin started "I think we need to find some help from someone here because i don't recognize this to be anywhere in out Gotham"

"Yeah i think we all agree with you on that one" La'gann replied "because of a bat don't know somewhere in Gotham that is really bad"

"I think we all agree with that" M'gann said as she was looking around at the people walking around below.

Then Nightwing started starring at something on the rooftop across the way no one else could see but he saw someone over there.

"Ummm guys i don't think we have to look very far for someone to help us." he said and pointed in the direction he was starring and by the time he was pointing over there the figure came out of the shadows to reveal that it was a Robin well a kid dressed in the Robin suit.

"Hey Kid," La'gann began "come over here we got a question to ask you" the kid jumped from the rooftop he was on over to the one that the team was on , but on closer inspection of the kid he was wearing a genuine Robin suit but instead of a cape it was more of a cloak with a hood and he had many more weapons and he looked as if he was cocky.

"WHAT do you want? And who the Hell are you? and why are you three out here how do you even know i left!"

"Well to start to answer your question's were not from here so we need your help, and i think the ones you should be yelling at are about 3 roofs back watching to see how you deal with this and i think you already know who a few of us are." Nightwing replied

"I know of Grayson, Gordon, and Drake I don't know who the hell the rest of you guys are and I should have known they would be freaking spys rather than man up and come over here." he said gradually getting louder then a distant HEY! was heard so they guess that was his point in getting louder as he went. Then the 3 figures that were a couple rooftops away came over to the team.

The first of the 3 figures was a boy he looked to be around 16. He had another version of the Robin suit but majority of the suit was red and there was a cap covering his hair.

The second figure was a female which looked to be around 17. She had long black hair and a domino mask covering her eyes and she was wearing a black skin tight suit that had minimum color. The only color was a Yellow outline of a bat on her chest.

The 3rd figure was another female that looked to be around 15. She appeared to be a bouncy blond and her suit was a lot like Batgirl's suit.

"Oh joy it is the kill joys" The 'Robin' said

"NO were not Damian just shut up and you know better than to go on patrol with out letting at least one person know your going on patrol." the female in the black suit said

"Ok so now we know his name is Damian do we get to know yours" Wondergirl stated

Yeah but let's take you guys back to the batcave it's not safe out here." the Kid in the Red Robin uniform stated.

**A/N:**

**ok so here is the first part of this so let you know what you think **

**love it? hate it? i don't know unless you tell me so please let me know if you don't like it just tell me idk i enjoy the criticism and just let me know what you think could make it better**

**~Lindz~ **


	2. meeting the Bats

**A/N:**

**thanks to those who have read to here**

**THANKS TO:**

_**FOLLOWING**_

_**Destiel101, Loretta Grayson, Shiroi Misa, Black Punk, eaglegirl09, Robin the girl wonder**_

_**FAVORTING**_

_**Kekejo99**_

_**Robin the girl wonder**_

**REVIEWING**

_**Kekejo99 **_

**Thanks to all of you **

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

the Team followed the four over the roof tops in their Gotham until they dropped down into an ally way.

"Ok so one question why are we in a dirty ally" Beast Boy asked

"BECAUSE silly how else are we gonna get you all back to the batcave" the blonde said as she pushed one of the bricks on one of the walls in to make the ground slide apart to show steps downward into darkness.

"Noted," BB said then continued as he and the others followed the 4 down the stairs "so how far is the batcave from here"

"Only about 2 miles" the blonde replied again

"Ugh that far" Cassie said

"YES THAT FAR" Damian replied clearly annoyed

**- 15 minutes later - **

By the time the group reached the Batcave most of the group that could fly was.

"WOW this is the Batcave!"BB said his eyes popping out of his head looking at everything. the Bats noticed it was not much different from theirs other than the placement of things and some keepsakes.

"YUP it is cool right" said the blonde

"Yeah its neat so do you think you guys could tell us who you are now" Tim/Robin stated

"Yup hang on let me get the other three dow-"the blonde was cut off by Batman walking out of the shadows "Were already here Batgirl so why were you needing to go get us"

"Ummm I think that would be because of us. We asked if we could know who you are." Nightwing stated as he walked forward.

_"_Ok, it is Fine to tell them who you are we should have any trouble with them." 'Batman' replied to Nightwing with that the 4 that walked in with them took off their masks and cowls and ones that were in the batcave did the same but batman.

"HI! My name is Stephine Brown but the butt kicking Batgirl at night" Stephine said as she was bouncing up and down pretending to ninja kick things.

"Steph you are too perky sometimes and my name is Cassandra Cain but just call me Black Bat" the black-haired girl stated

"I guessing you know someone by my name"the older boy who walked in with the team stated "its Tim Drake but here i go by Red Robin" most of the team went wide-eyed except the bats and Superboy.

"and the Demon brat over there is Damian W- Owww stupid brat" Tim/Red Robin started but was cut off by Damian kicking him in the knees **(sorry i like to think of Damian as being short)**

"I can introduce myself MY name is Damian Wayne The BEST Robin there has been" he exclaimed went he said that he was the best Robin there had been it had earned a chuckle from Tim, another boy, Tim/Robin, and Dick/Nightwing, and this Batman started to smile yes SMILING BATMAN.

"Okkk since I'm sure that isn't true can we please continue with the names." Tim/Robin exclaimed still amused

"Yeah i agree my name is Barbara Gorden" said the woman in the wheel chair then Babs/Batgirl looked shocked and questioned "what happened that you're in a wheel chair?"

" It's a long story I'll tell you later"

Then the team turned to the man holding a red helmet

"Just call me Red Hood" he said and the quit talking

After that Nightwing spoke up "So Red Hood like Jokers first alias"

" you got it golden Boy" Red hood replied

" Wait a minute Jason is the only person to ever call me Golden Boy so is that your rel name other than Red Hood"

"Yeah now Goldie start talkin." Jason said as the team was still a little in shock to find out this Jason was alive.

"Fine" replied 'Batman' which surprised a few of the team members the Batman pulled down his cowl to reveal it wasn't Bruce but it was another familiar face. "i can tell you all know who i am and I'll tell you why Bruce isn't Batman in a minute but lets here all your names then I will tell you why it's not the same Batman."

That Batman was Dick!

So the team told the other dimensional Bats who they were so they could find out why their Batman was Dick.

After they finished introducing themselves Nightwing asked "Why am I freaking Batman?"

"Bruce got Killed about 1 1/2 years ago during a fight and the crime rate went up with no Batman no matter how much patrol we did. So i took up being Batman about a year ago to see if crime rate went down and it did so working as Batman to keep crime rate down." **(A/N: ok sorry i really don't know why Nightwing became batman sorry if that is wrong)**

Nigthwing, Batgirl/Babs, and Robin/Tim were all still froze from realizing in this Dimension Bruce was dead...

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Ok so people what do you think **

**should i keep going or shoot it down with a shot-gun?**

**please let me know because seriously people there is a review box down there for a reason**

**Disclaimer:i do not own Batman or Young Justice but if i did it would be seriously cool**

**~Lindz~**


	3. Really?

**hello again people so i got bored so i wanted to start another chappieter **

**but Please people i really would like to hear what u think of this story**

**THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWING**

_**REVIEWING:**_

_**kekejo99 & Destiel101 & KK (thanks for clearing that up for me)**_

_**FOLLOWING:**_

_**BJ-Chan**_

_**FAVORING:**_

_**summer164 & catlikeruby**_

_**now on with the story**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nightwing, Batgirl/Babs, and Robin/Tim were all still froze from realizing that in this dimension Bruce was dead..._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nightwing was the first to recover from this "What do mean... How could Bruce of gotten killed?"

The other dimensional Bats all looked at the ground none wanting to talk about what happened to Bruce then Damian spoke up "Father disappeared the his body was never found but we have all the reasons to believe he is dead... We had found an amount of blood that was his that would be fatal. And nobody and i mean nobody has any information of where he might be if he was alive and we know he wouldn't leave Grayson, Todd, And Drake in charge of anything for this long."

"Oh but I have one question Why would he not trust them with anything?" Batgirl/Babs questioned as she pointed to the 3 men he stated

"Because Damian thinks he should be in charge since he is Bruce's kid but he is still ticked that Dick is Batman" Tim/Red Robin replied as he put his hand over the demons mouth.

"SOOO how about we find a way to get you Guys all home before we end up having trouble here in Gotham" Babs/Oracal saidto try to get them on another topic.

"Yeah we need to get you guys home before anything happens but for now I'll take you up to the manor so you can all get some sleep since you look like zombies right now." Dick/Batman added on to Barbara's original statement

So the team followed the other dimensional bats upstairs and were being lead to the vacent rooms, but them Batman's communicator went off and he and Damian/Robin took off to the Batcave without so much as a word said...

**A/N:**

**Ok soooo i hope u all liked it soo let me know what u think i know it was short and i tried to make it up for the 4th of july but i epically failed at that i was busy all day sooo it is up now**

**oh and people could you give me ideas on who the have to face or what happened because i have nooo clue**

**~Lindz~**


	4. where are they

**A/N:**

**ok sorry the last chappieter was a filler but i hope you like this one **

**Thanks to the following people**

_**REVIEWING**_

_**3DPhantom ,KK ,Destiel101 ,kekejo99 ,Nightwing15**_

_**FAVORING **_

_**Destiel101 ,Nightwing15 ,3DPhantom ,narutoXhinata321**_

_**FOLLOWING**_

_**Nightwing15 ,jdcocoagirl ,narutoXhinata321 ,nequam-tenshi ,3DPhantom ,Millie-The-Best , sapphire110, Hina Kita**_

**Thank you people**

**last chappie was a filler because i was busy but guess what i won the pageant i was in since last update so i'm happy**

**now enough of me and on with the story...**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Why the heck did the just take off like that" Blue exclaimed as Dick/Batman and Damian/Robin left the manor fleeing to to the batcave.

Barbara spoke up before the other bats "I don't know but I will soon find out" and rolled away towards the Batcave also.

after Barbara left Stephine spoke up as she looked out the window"Okkkkk, so lets get you all in your room soo we can maybe get some sleep before the storm hits" The team looked out the windows to see the sky was filling with dark ominous clouds.

"Noted and some sleep would definitely be nice." BB said so the team was Placed in room and all laid down to sleep but the 3 bats

* * *

*****Down in the Batcave*****

"What was that about" Barbara spoke stopping Dick/Batman and Damian in their tracks.

"There's word Deathstroke is back we are hoping to be able to head him off before he kills his next target" Batman replied the he and Robin hopped in the Batmobile and drove off.

After the Dynamic duo left the other bats from their dimension appeared from upstairs. the first one who spoke was Cassandra"So where were they going?" she asked

"they are going after Deathstroke"Barbara replied but they could hear the worry in her voice.

The dimensionally displaced bats had snuck their way down into the Batcave without the Bat family members that were down there finding out and heard every word.

"Guys should we go help them" tim/Robin asked

" NO not yet if a distress call is put out from any of them then we will go" Dick/Nightwing replied quietly so the other bats didnt hear.

after about 5 minutes the Batfamily had gone upstairs to do different thing around the house unknowingly leaving Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin in the Batcave

about 1hour later Barbara/Batgirl was walking up her sleep teammates when the Distress call sounded and the three took off to the location not caring about the storm that had started outside.

* * *

*** Upstairs in the manor***

Everyone woke up about the same time from the storm the Batfamily went to go check on their guests to make sure they were all still there and nothing happened but when they walked in the hall the heros were all staying down they found most of them in the hall.

"Hey guys why are you all in the hall" Tim/Red Robin spoke up

M'gann was the first one of the group to speak up "We all woke up and some of us went to check on the others some are still asleep but 3 are missing do you know where they went?"

"Wait who are missing" came the reply

"Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin" Superboy spoke up

Stephine spoke in reply this time "They probably went down to the Batcave out of habit"

just then the communicator that Babs/Oracal had went off saying that Batman and Robin needed help. and all the heros took off down to the batcave...

* * *

**A/N:**

**ok people i know it took a while i planned to have this up earlier this week but i had to let my arm rest from being hit by a bouys so i hope you enjoyed the update let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for what should happen next**

**~Lindz~**

* * *

I, lindz4567 have used my talents, to make a diffeence

Really?

How can you fight a fire with fire?

How can you stop a flood with water?

How do we think violence will solve violence?

Copy And Past This To Stop Violence All Over The World. So We Have A World In The Future.

(Put your name up there and add your name to this list. Paste everywhere, anywhere, and on your profile.) Robin's Star, Sophia Griffin, RobinIsAwesome, lindz4567


	5. The Rescue

**A/N:**

**thank to these people for the following things in the last chappieter**

_**FAVORING**_

_**Spoiler1001**_

_**REVIEWING**_

_**KK, wally i love u, kekejo99, Destiel101, Nightwing15**_

_**FOLLOWING**_

_**Spoiler1001 **_

**thank you people you guys are the ones that keep me going i love hearing from the readers**

**ok and at the end of this chappieter people let me know what you think should happen next.**

**NOW onwards with the story...**

* * *

**Babs/Batgirls P.O.V.**

The guys and I seen the alert so we followed it and we knew that they would need help but we were facing Deathstroke only I _know_ Nightwing has a grudge against him which makes me wonder what could happen of if this Dick also had a grudge against him which i really hope not it would be bad enough with keeping one from trying to kill Deathstroke not to mention TWO...

"Hey Batgirl what ya thinkin of so hard" NIghtwing asked

I replied "Well i was hoping you be on best behavior and not try to kill Deathstroke"

He started to grumble and mumbled "fine" back at me. I could tell that he was unhappy about this but this meant that we had one less issue to deal with.

"Were getting close to that location aren't we" Robin asked

Nightwing looked at his computer for the location then spoke up "Yeah it is the 3rd warehouse down, so lets move"

Me and the guys sped up to hurry up and help the Batman and Robin of this dimension.

As we got to the warehouse we snuck onto the roof and looked through the skylights we seen Batman stuck in some sort of force field bubble and Robin was tied up and was bleeding lightly from his side.

"Do you got a plan?" i asked Nightwing after we observed the situation

"Yeah you go in the back door Get to Robin and find out the extent of his injuries and get him out and Robin and I will go through the skylights and go down one of us can create the distraction and the other could get Batman out of the force field." he explained. Me and Robin both nodded in agreement and put the plan in action.

I went in through the back door and crept over to where Robin laid and I seen that his side wound was a light cut that had just been bleeding and was nothing major and it also looked like he had a sprained ankle too since it was a little swollen but that looked as though that was the extent of his injuries so I decided it was ok to move him.

As i was getting Damian out i heard Tim so he must have been the distraction...

**Dick/Batman P.O.V.**

I seen Batgirl from the other dimension saving Damian then I look around for someone else when I spot Tim/Robin and Nightwing coming down from the skylights as soon as they hit the floor Nightwing disappeared and Robin took off towards all the goons that _Deathstroke_ has with him. Then I notice Nightwing again at the controls for the freakin force field I'm stuck in.

Nightwing got the force field powered down in under a minute and we took off to help Tim. He had 2 goons taken down but there were still around 10 let plus _Deathstroke..._

"You take down 4 I'll take down 4 and let Tim get the last 2 then we all get _Deathstroke" _Nightwing asked

"Sounds like a plan" and we jumped into action it didn't take long and we got all the thugs taken down and all three of us went after _Deathstoke _

It didn't take long and he got away AGAIN... it always seem like we can never catch him he is always 2 steps ahead of us even when unexpected things happen. And it turns out that the other dimensional friends are very skilled fighters.

"Where is Damian and Batgirl?" I asked the Boys

Nightwing was first to respond "They are outside and Batgirl is probably Double checking all his injures and treating them if they are minor."

i nodded my head in response and we started to walk outside to meet them.

"Soo how is he ?" I asked Batgirl

"He is ok he has some minor cuts but possibly a sprained ankle" she stated .

"Ok thats good nothing major." I replied

I picked up Damian and we started to head back to the Batcave and for the first time I realized it was raining now i think this is the first time the others noticed to now that we were all soaked. Then we seen the rest of the batfamily (excluding Barbara) and the other dimensional visitors as they made their way to us from one of the tunnels I'm guessing since they weren't very wet...

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!" was the first thing we heard from the group as they came running over to the us. I think it was Stephine that was yelling at us.

"Been here where have you been." I replied as they got closer I could tell she was not happy with this response."Can we talk more at the cave so we can get out of the rain."

"ugg... Fine"she replied

We finally got back to the Batcave when the computers were bleeping and showing the results from the scan I was running to find what dimension the others belong to so we could send them home before something happened to them...

* * *

**A/N:**

**ok people so there you have it Chapter 5 i am planning on ending this story in one or two chapters so i hope you enjoy then so let me know what you think pwetty pwease with a cherry on top**

**_~Lindz~ _**


End file.
